marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosalind Solomon (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , ; formerly Environmental Investigation Team , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'2" | Height2 = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = former S.H.I.E.L.D. environmental agent | Education = Environmental Law Degree, 300 Hours of marine mammal vocalization training | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Nic Klein | First = Thor: God of Thunder #12 | HistoryText = Roz Solomon is an environmental S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who posted a video on the internet inviting Thor to her S.H.I.E.L.D. academy graduation. An invitation which, after being relayed by Tony Stark, Thor accepted. Roz was later joined by Thor in her investigation of a whale graveyard in the middle of Antarctica's Southern Ocean. A graveyard she believed to be directly above Roxxon's latest underwater mining station. When Roz was investigating Yashida Industries' illegal whaling ships in the middle of the Southern Ocean Whale Sanctuary, they attacked her and disabled her flying car. She was afterwards saved by Thor. Around the same time, Roxxon was bringing ice from Europe to Alaska to sell as "sparkly new space water." Roz, once again, enlisted the aid of Thor. He brought a massive piece of pure ice from Jotunheim as a free alternative to Roxxon's expensive product. Thor had hoped this would win him a dinner date with Roz, but she deferred him to a coffee date the next day. After learning Odinson lost the ability to wield his enchanted hammer Mjolnir, Roz took a detour to the Blue Area of the Moon to talk with him, but he wasn't there. Then, she took a moment while there to look up at Earth and contemplate the planet's beauty and the need to defend it against those who would compromise that beauty, looking at Mjolnir while doing so. Roz attempted to lift Mjolnir, but proved to be unworthy. With all other apparent candidates for the identity of the new Thor eliminated, Odinson believed briefly that she was Roz, but this theory was dashed when Roz showed up to berate the Thor for interrupting a recent stake-out of Roxxon Industries. Later, Roz was appointed the new representative of Midgard in the Congress of Worlds, replacing Jane Foster due to her battle with cancer. Following the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. after being taken over by Hydra, Roz struggled to find a new purpose. During this time, she helped run a refuge in the Bronx for the citizens of the destroyed Asgardia. Roz was eventually approached with a new work opportunity, since she had been personally selected to join the Agents of Wakanda, a new support group for the Avengers founded by the team's new chairman, the Black Panther. Roz agreed, gaining access to new technologies like a Vibranium gun, a jumpsuit based on the technology used by the Panther Habit, and an improved flying car. During one of her first missions, Roz uncovered the existence of the Black Bifrost, the secret means of transportation used by the Dark Elf Malekith to wage the War of the Realms. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Roz had a S.H.I.E.L.D. security level 5. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Level 5 Category:Martial Arts Category:Shooting Category:Government Agents